One weak spot
by Hugs6
Summary: Aster has a complicated past that was supposed to connect Greek and Romans, and would have if Aphrodite hadn't interfered. Because of this interference Aster now has Achilles heel and is supposed to be one of the most Mature, influential Roman demigods since Jason. Unfortunately her ADHD mind doesn't work that way...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story about a roman who is Praetor at Camp Jupiter in the future. She is a very, very strong, very important daughter of Jupiter and is not a Mary sue.**

**To prove it I'll put her weak link on the drawing board right away. Her neck. A cut to her neck could kill her, right on the left side of her neck is a tiny notch in her Achilles' curses armor.**

**Her name is Aster and she is a roman who is a tribute to the Greeks, because in the year 2036 the Greek gods got angry at the Romans and to stop any conflict Jupiter gave up his only daughter, naming her Aster which is the Greek word for Star. Aphrodite was touched by the gift and made sure Zeus never received it, dipping it in the river styx and sending it back to The wolf house.**

**Aster knows none of this except the fact she is a daughter of Jupiter and she was dipped in the river styx.**

**Disclaimer: Santa is not giving me rights to PJO. I just know it... Oh well. Maybe I'll get an Owl city CD. I know that's what I asked for!**

* * *

I stood on the hill over looking the bay area.

I'd been up here millions of times, but the view still took my breath away.

Behind me the misty air shimmered.

"Aster?" The image in the sky asked. It was my fellow praetor, no doubt wanting me to get back to camp.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming Tony." Antonio was my best friend, but he could get annoying.

I was actually glad, his demand for my presence was an excuse to do my favorite thing in the whole world.

Fly.

I dived off the side of the hill and plummeted straight downwards. The winds cushioned my fall as I flew, I flew straight into the tunnel, ignoring the guards and their screams of, "PAUSA!"

I came to a running stop and headed for New Rome.

Tony was there waiting for me.

"We have a meeting in a few minutes! You can't fly off like that Aster! You have to be responsible! The last child of Jupiter was Jason and you have to live up to him!"

I hate the name Jason. He lived years ago and still I am compared to him. It disgusts me.

"Okay, Okay. I'll be there in a minute, just let me change." I also hated my Praetor robes. If I had my way we'd be allowed to all wear jeans and purple t-shirts to war council. Unfortunately my uptight co-praetor is a bit more strict. It drives me up a wall.

I changed into my robes and watched as people started filing into the meeting room.

The robes were itchy and uncomfortable and my seat was hard and cold. My ADHD mind could sense the perfect winds that blew outside and I yearned to be free.

No. Such. Luck.

Tony droned on and I started thinking about that place on my neck.

How easy it would be to kill me.

I felt sick.

But I sat straight up in my seat and pretended to be okay.

I am a horrible pretender.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Guys? Anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! My brother's birthday is on Friday! YEA! **

**Antonio Chapter!**

**WOOT! ! EXCLAMATION POINTS FOR EVERYONE!**

**Antonio Summary:**

**He is a son of Venus with a knack for leading and a powerful dose of charm speak. He has color changing eyes That are usually stormy gray when he is serious (which is almost all the time) but soften to blue (still stormy) when he is nervous. He has Brown hair.**

* * *

My best friend looked pale on the seat beside me.

"Meeting adjourned." I ordered.

The demigods filed out quietly.

"What's up Aster?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just, stressed."

"Don't lie to me." I ordered.

"Don't charm speak me son of Venus." She countered.

"Fine, but please, tell me what's wrong."

"Everyone's always comparing me to Jason, I'm not that good!" She cried.

"You're better."

"I'm weak."

"Only in one spot." I argued. I knew about that place, and several times dark forces had tried to seize me, try to get me to kill her.

But I'd shook them off, no matter how strong the urge was whenever she got under my skin, which was all the time. Like now, she was already shedding her Praetor robes to reveal a t-shirt and jeans. She'd been wearing Purple tennis shoes the whole time.

I too thought the robes were uncomfortable, but I had the will power to walk back to my cabin and change there.

"Put this up for me please!" She begged.

I sighed. I may be the one with the persuasion, but her dad was the King of the gods, I had to do what she said.

Our friendship was complicated like that.

* * *

**So do you like his POV or should I stick to Aster? Guys? Guys? Hello? ANYBODY?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know what to write... I know, ridiculous... **

* * *

**Aster's POV:**

I flew off, free as the wind, and right now, almost as powerful.

Tony was yelling at me from bellow, "GET BACK DOWN HERE ASTER!" But I was the wind now.

I was free.

I could go anywhere.

Except I couldn't.

I knew that Tony wouldn't only be really really mad but he'd also be disappointed.

I allowed my self to float down.

"Why do you do that?" He whined. I hesitated.

"Tell me." He ordered, his persausion took over.

"I like to get away. No one expects me to be better than Jason up there. And no one tells me what to do." I glared at him.

"It's not my fault I'm persausive. You could ignore it, you know, but apparently you're not that good." He was challenging me, of course, this time I did ignore him.

"Thank you for putting my robes away." He growled.

"Control yourself, you're not THAT ADHD." He almost shouted, instead he went to the training grounds and began to impale dummies.

The, you know, fake kind, not real dummies...

I sighed, I should probably stop ordering my best friend around, but it's not like he didn't do the same.

I flew off again.

Hoping Tony wouldn't care, but knowing the likeliness.

* * *

**Oh! I went to see the hobbit Yesterday! My two favorite weapons are now, A. The assult flashlight (Wonkenstein) and B. Pincone fire grenades (The hobbit movie).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Complicated. Avril Lavigne. Awesome.**

* * *

**Tony's POV:**

A son of Mars looked at me, impressed.

"Interesting Child of Venus, I love how you totally mutilate that dummy." He was the instructor, which meant I couldn't kill him, but I was steaming mad.

Why was she always flying away? Did she not like it here? That hurt.

Not only was I hurt I was jealous.

She liked doing things I couldn't.

The ADHD part took over and I found myself aimlessly playing with my brunette hair.

I could just see my eyes turning blue, stormy blue.

They always did that when I was nervous.

I was a living mood ring.

Aster tapped me on the shoulders.

She saw I was nervous by just looking at my eyes.

She sighed.

"You're wound way too tight."

"I know." My turn to sigh.

"You need to loosen up, and not your way of loosing up, which I know includes murdering dummies."

"I just haven't found anything that works for me."

"No excuses my friend."

"It's easy for you! You can fly!" I just about shouted it, but I had a little self control.

"Please leave me alone." I begged, she sighed again, but obliged.

Great, now I was alone with my frenzy.

I'm such an idiot.

* * *

**He's complicated... **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a very complicated movie. Call me Nerd. Or don't. It depends, how do you judge by nerd. Those who watch the movies (Lord of the rings, trilogy number two) but don't understand them. WHAT AM I MISSING! Oh wait, I can answer that. Half my brain.**

* * *

**Aster's POV:**

I watched from the corner of my eye. I didn't want to leave my best friend so totally freaking out, but what choice did I have? He begged, his eyes turned chocolate! They never turn chocolate! Unless he's desperate. I hadn't seen his eyes turn chocolate for a very long time. The last time he did that...

NO. He didn't ACTUALLY kill me. But the voices in his head make me doubt my bestest most favoritest (he would get on me for that word, I just know it) friend in the world was always as completely in charge as he let on.

I refused to think about that. Flying up ans sitting on Jupiter's temple.

I loved it most here. I always felt at home. Felt safe and secure and, less me.

Less ugly.

Less hyper.

Less out of control.

Less stupid.

Tony would deny that I'm any of those things but I am. I am. I am. I am.

I'm not meant to be a leader. I'm not meant to be Praetor. I'm just a lucky demigod scum who happened to be born to Zeus and happens to know how to fly. Wait, did I just use the word Zeus, why?

I've always had this strange feeling.

I know that part of me has some connection to the Greeks.

Even if I can't figure out what it is or why it feels so strong in me.

I. Don't. Get. It.

* * *

**Smiles!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I figured out why I didn't understand Two Towers. We'd been watching side B. Duh. Stupid me.**

* * *

**Tony's POV:**

Aster found me crouched in fetal position in my favorite place of all times.

I could go there to unwind at any time.

It was a small book store in New Rome, but I still loved it.

"What's wrong Tony?" She sighed.

"Sometimes I feel like you only fly to escape me." I confessed.

"That's not true."

"How does your invincible thing even work? I mean, you ARE a Roman and that's a Greek term. Little Tiber would have ended it by now." I wondered aloud.

"My skin has never touched Tiber." She answered truthfully.

"Ah."

After that she left me alone, and I was glad. I needed some peace and quiet.

For some reason I didn't have Dyslexia, only ADHD, as I hugged my knees to my chest I devoured a mystery.

I wish my life was like that in books. In books the mysteries are always solved and everything always ends up okay.

But not in my life.

Things never end up okay in my life.

At least not yet, and I'm impulsive, I don't have much patience.

I need some Okay now.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everybody! Roxy. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Aster's POV:**

I sighed as I watched my best friend through the window.

I wished I could calm him down. Stop his frenzy.

As Praetor and daughter of Jupiter, I could do a lot of things.

But I'd never been good at being in charge.

I wished Tony's eyes would go back to his serious gray or nervous blue. Chocolate only indicated bad things. Chocolate meant the voices had taken over again.

He looked at me and smiled, for a moment his eyes went back to his natural serious, stony gray, then it was back to chocolate.

I wanted to cry.

I turned around, I couldn't stand it anymore. I wouldn't stay here and watch my friend silently suffer, I'd go some where else and pretend it wasn't happening. There was nothing I could do. Tony was, interesting. He was a born leader and good with giving commands, he was the one who would know what to do with this situation, if it was about anyone else. But it wasn't about anyone else. It was about him.

I flew off, wishing there was anything I could do to help him. I was freaking out now, and I would be of no help when I was freaking out. I needed to calm down. Then I could think things through. Maybe even be able to figure things out. But I wasn't holding my breath on the latter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tony's POV:**

I rocked back and forth. Hiding behind the bookshelf because I was too afraid of coming out.

I wasn't afraid of Aster. I was afraid of the voices.

They wer taking over.

I couldn't let them take over.

But... they were so strong.

And I was so weak.

Evil things...

Nothing but evil things...

Living in my head.

It's not fair. It's not fair...

I tried to drown them out. Think of pleasent things. Pleasent things... No... Why... Why wasn't it working...

No. No. No...

Aster came inside the store after a little bit.

"It's okay Tony." She told me.

"The voices... The voices..." I cried helplessly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aster's POV:**

No... No... Poor Tony... Poor Tony...

He's miserable. He hates the voices. He's crying, I'm trying to keep people from staring at him as we rush back to the The Senate house. I sent glares in the direction of anyone who stared, daring them to judge their Praetors.

No one did.

Tony was miserable. Sobbing and rocking back and forth in fetal position. I'd never seen him so freaked out.

"I don't want to kill you." He wailed.

"Maybe it's not that this time." I suggested.

"Have they talked to you?" I asked.

"Just. Just to say-" Suddenly he lurched forward.

"_You will die daughter of Jupiter, you do not belong here, the Greeks have claimed you..."_

The Greeks have claimed me...?

That would explain the reason why I feel so connected to the Greeks, but, who's hurting Tony because of it?

I would have had more time to think on the matter-

If Tony hadn't collapsed right then.

* * *

**Impromptu OAA (Official Awesomeness Award) to Roxy!**

**If anyone else is reading this check out her story, Night of Amelia's Flight.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tony's POV:**

When the dreams hit... No... The voices. I hated the voices. The dreams... The voices controlled the dreams, so of course they were bad ones. Nightmares. Aster was shaking me, but the voices held me back. Finally I broke loose from their terrible grasp and suddenly, I was awake.

Aster and a few Apollo kids were standing over me.

"What's wrong with Tony?" One of them asked.

"Dehydration." I answered. They didn't believe me, but accepted my answer.

"Let's get you to your Barrack." Aster helped me along.

"The visions are getting worse Aster... They're getting worse... You might as well kill me..."

"I'd never do that!" She protested.

"For my own good! Please..." I begged.

"No. Tony. N. O. I'm not going to kill you."

"I don't even know what I said..."

"Come on, come on."  
The first Cohort, my cohort. She sat me down on my bunk and pressed a wet cloth to my forehead and cheeks.

"Take it easy okay?" She pleaded, I nodded. I didn't want to, but I would. I had too. I was weak... So weak...


	11. Chapter 11

**Aster's POV:**

Poor Tony... So miserable... So weak...

But I couldn't dwell on that. He needed me to be strong, and I needed to figure out what he meant about the Greek...

To say I was troubled would be an exaggeration. I stayed with him, I knew he talked in his sleep and I needed to see if he, the voices would say anything about Greece... I felt horrible using my best friend like that, but I needed answers. NEEDED THEM.

My past was... To say the least...

Troubled.

I didn't know where I came from or where I belonged.

I'd always felt a few brain cells short of the answer, the answer I so desperately sought.

The things he said disturbed me. Only some of it was actually helpful.

"Tribute... Aster... Tribute... Aphrodite... Stop?" I couldn't wake him up, although I wanted to. Not so he could explain his dream, but every other word was filled with fear. Shouts of desperation. The voices were hurting him. Hurting him.

But if I woke him up now... I'd tried before, it didn't actually help, it only made things worse.

I walked away, I couldn't take it anymore. It hurt to see him in pain, it hurt to know I couldn't help him. I just walked away, walked away from my best friend.

Tony... He needed help.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tony's POV:**

When I woke up I was all alone, and scared, really, really scared. It was morning of the next day and I was totally freaked out. What I'd seen... Aster wanted answers, but did she want them THAT badly? Did I have to retell the torturous nightmares I'd just lived through? I felt sick to my stomach and had a headache, but I didn't care, I went outside anyway.

"You look awful..." Aster said, feeling my forehead and frowning.

"I feel worse than I look." I assured her, she looked as if she was about to ask.

"Visions aren't usually given to children of Venus." I said with a scowl.

"I don't want to but I've got to know, what did you see?"

"It's painful... My mother, her Greek side, Aphrodite... She, you..." I trailed off, putting my head in my hands and groaned.

"Yes?" She prompted. I started over.

"As a baby you were meant to be a tribute, a gift to the Greeks, because the Greeks and Romans were fighting and the gods wanted to settle it. But Hades, the only one to hear about it, planned to sacrifice you and Aphrodite decided to, well, kidnap you so he couldn't, and the gift was never received by the Greeks. To protect you from any certain death Hades had planned for you Aphrodite ventured into his realm to deep you in the river styx..." That part had been gruesome. It had felt like I was being set ablaze and I'd wanted to scream.

"Go on." She urged.

"Mom then went Roman and gave birth to me, asking Apollo to bless me with the gift of visions so one day, when you were ready, I could tell you your story. Unfortunately the gift wasn't well given and, as you've seen, it glitches. Plus-" I paused, I didn't want to tell her this part.

"Tony, tell me."

"It can be used to control me, and that's what has been happening. Someone is trying to control me, through my visions."


	13. Chapter 13

**Aster's POV:**

So it was all my fault. I knew it. The reason he had those visions... It was my fault. The visions that brought him to tears, that basically killed him, slowly, from the inside out. I ran off, crying, flew up to Mount diablo and proceeded to yell at the sky.

"APHRODITE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR SON?! YOU'VE RUINED HIM!" I screamed.

"You want to know why I did it?" The goddess asked.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"I did it for you, for him."

"How is this helping him?"

"It's not, yet. But it will, don't worry."

"How can I not worry? My best friend, who is a born leader and a brilliant person is reduced to a blubbering fool by one vision. You're not helping him, you're ruining him!" I cried.

"One day he'll overcome his fears and the visions will help him be an even stronger leader. I'm sorry that there are side effects, believe me I am. He's my son, and I DO care about him, but the visions had to be. They'll help him, you'll see."

"What if he dies before then? Won't you feel the least bit guilty?" The goddess grabbed me.

"Do you think I haven't been searching for a cure? Do you REALLY think I haven't been staying up at all hours of the night discussing possible cures for him with Apollo? We haven't found any yet that won't leave him worse off! I WANT to help him! But you needed to know about your past."

"Just, help him. Please, it kills me to see him like this, helpless and weak."


	14. Chapter 14

**Tony's POV:**

"You look worn, what happened Aster?"

"Oh, I just had an argument with someone."

"Who?"

"Um..."

"Tell me." I ordered, trying to sound confident even though I was about to collapse, curl into a ball, and start sobbing.

"Your mom..."

"Greek or roman?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not." I mulled that over in my mind.

"Why were you talking to her?"

"I wanted answers. It's not fair that this is happening to you. It's all my fault!"

"Aster, it's not." I said, getting dizzy.

"What's wrong? Tony, are you okay." I fell forward.

"It's happening again..." I moaned.

"No! Stop that Tony! STOP!"

"Uhhh..."

* * *

I wanted to be a leader. I wanted to be strong. The leader was supposed to be Aster, but both of us knew that the REAL leader was me. I had that take charge attitude. When I talked people listened.

But when this happened... I was reduced to nothing.

Someday, maybe I'd learn to control the visions. Or if not control them at least know when one was about to ambush me. Maybe someday I'd be able to use the visions for my own good, instead of the good of the ruthless person controlling me.

Someday maybe I'd have the answers I so desperately needed.

But until then I was tortured. The pain was so great, reliving something that wasn't any better the second time. Screaming without a sound. Miserable.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aster's POV:  
**

I was going to get to the bottom of this. Who was really controlling Tony? He was so miserable... I needed to help him, and this was the only way.

"I seek counsel with the Great and Mighty Apollo." I muttered.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Who is controlling Tony?"

"Tony... The Venus boy, who I granted vision?"

"Yeah, that's the one." I snarl.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know? It's your gift that's glitching!"

"It's more complicated than you think girl."

"My father is Jupiter if you don't tell me..."

"I really don't know. I'm sorry. I'd love to help him, Venus and I are trying I promise, but I can't help you right now."

"Do you have any idea?"

"Well... Don't tell anyone, but I think its' Eris, goddess of discord."

"So how do I stop it?"

"I'm guessing... I'm guessing you confront her."

"Where is she?"

"That I don't know." Then Apollo vanished.

* * *

Great, I have a lead and an appointment with the goddess of chaos. This is SO going to end well.

I didn't want to leave Tony, who was sleeping soundly in his bunk. As a spur of the moment thing I kissed his forehead before leaving, he didn't even stir.

"I'll miss you buddy." I whisper, and turn off the lights.

Will he be okay without me? I sure hope so.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm happy to have any new reviewer, and since my grammar and spelling are "Decent enough..." I'm actually really happy with this review. I hope you're reading this now and see that there is more to her than that and she does get more dedicated as the story goes on.**

* * *

**Tony's POV:**

It was like I was watching myself sleep. Well, not sleep, exactly. I'd slipped into a coma, and that was when my spirit came out of my body. Freaky, I know. And I couldn't do anything about it. Something told me I'd be like this for a long long time. Maybe a day or two, maybe a week. I kept waiting for Aster to rush in but she never did.

I was scared and out of it, but mostly scared.

What was going on?

Would I be okay?  
The answer became clearer when the first of the visions attacked.

If I hadn't already slipped into the coma I'd be sick, throwing up probably.

The visions ruined me.

It was days like these that I hated my mom, my life, myself.

What was I going to do?

And where was Aster?

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I just wanted to pub something.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aster's POV**

I gritted my teeth and pressed on. A mile from camp and my flying abilities had totally disappeared. I was also having trouble summoning lightning, and felt utterly exhausted. Finally I sighed and sat down. That's when I met the goddess of chaos.

Truthfully I was pretty much hating my meetings with gods and goddesses lately. I had to keep telling my self that it was for Tony's good. Tony was my best friend. I'd do anything for him.

"Hello Aster." The discord goddess purred.

"Stop controlling Tony." I snarl.

"Tony, son of Venus, brown hair, eyes that change color?" She thinks for a moment.

"I can't stop controlling him. At least... Not willingly. You'll have to destroy me first, and do you really want that reputation?"

"I don't care." I growl, taking out my imperial gold spear. Eris smirks.

"Good luck with that." Then she disappears.

I can't believe I didn't think things through. Of course she'd disappear. I try a new tactic.

"So who is REALLY controlling Tony? you gave it away. It's not you. You're not powerful enough."

"WHAT?! OF COURSE I AM! I could destroy your friend in a second! Listen to me Aster... No one can get me to give up the power I have over that weakling... No one..." Except she looks nervous. Then it clicks together.

No one, except my father. Eris is afraid of Jupiter. I'll have to confront him, and he won't just poof in like the others. I'm going to have to go all the way to Olympus, Well, Manhattan, but same thing right?

Luckily, as soon as Eris disappears I can fly again.

And I'm off. I just hope Tony can hang in there long enough.


	18. Chapter 18

Tony's POV:

I could walk around camp, easy. Except it wasn't me who was walking around camp, it was like, the spirit me. The REAL me was lying in the sick bay unmoving for the past seventeen or so hours. The spirit me was giving up on EVER finding Aster. Where was she? Didn't she care about me anymore? Well, obviously not. She was somewhere else entirely while spirit me was restless, real me was unconsious, and the only other part of me had been trapped in a nightmare that grew steadily worse every minute I lay there.

So I did the natural thing. I beat my spirit head on a pole until the pain was horrible. Then I went for a swim in the Little Tiber.

Where.

Was.

ASTER?!

I thought she was my friend, I thought she cared about me.

But she was nowhere to be found. She was probably at McDonalds. Relaxing. Sipping a wildberry smoothie.

Hmph.


	19. Chapter 19

**Aster's POV**

As what usually happens when you're ADHD, quest to save your best friend or NOT, you get distracted.

Which is how I found my self at McDonald's getting sugar high. I SWEAR, I'm going to continue my quest as soon as I finish my smoothie. Pinky promise. Meanwhile though, I was inwardly freaking out. I've never confronted my dad before. Like, ever. I didn't want to go all the way to Olympus to just freeze up and not be able to say ANYTHING. That would be pretty weak. And I try not to be weak.

I finished my smoothie and threw it away. And then I walked out, still wondering what I'd even SAY to my dad. No one other then demigods have issues like this. No mortal would have to figure out how to confront their dad because their best friend had visions that controlled him.

In Hindsight, most NORMAL demigods didn't have that problem either. Poor Tony... I wonder if he's woken up yet. He must be so scared... He always got worked up after something like t his, and I wasn't there to calm him down... He could cause some real damage...

Now I was worried for both my friend AND my camp. Who could say what he'd do if he was upset? He could convince thousands of people to break out into hand to hand combat...

Uh oh.

I better hurry.


End file.
